My Blue Eyed Girl?
by dancingthroughlife17
Summary: Jack had given up hope that he would ever see her again, but he's about to get a shocking surprise. Mainly an actually story, tiny bit of Jack/Ianto because i couldn't resist. R&R please and tell me if i should continue.
1. My Blue Eyed Girl?

**Author Note: My first fanfic so please review, i'd love to hear what you think and take on board your suggestions. This idea has been buzzing around my head for a while so i thought i'd have a go at writing it down, was going to writ more Janto fluff in the middle but resisted the temptation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own torchwood, however much i'd like to!**

* * *

**My Blue Eyed Girl?**

Glancing around the drab, tourist office the blue eyed girl sighed. Surely this couldn't be right? It was cramped, dull, and just wrong; she must have got the wrong place. Tossing her dark hair over her shoulder, the girl stepped towards the counter and rapped sharply on it with her knuckles, "Hello, anyone there?" She paused for a second (patience had never been her strong point), before walking behind the desk, _I definitely have the wrong place_, she thought. Suddenly, as she was about to reach for the enticing looking big red button someone stepped out of a door which she was pretty sure hadn't been there a moment ago.

"How may I help you, miss?" The young man questioned a pleasant smile on his face. _Wow this guy looks good in a suit_, she mused, smirking to herself slightly.

"I'm Tor," sure she hadn't answered his question but she didn't really know what to say, I mean what if this actually was the right place? The man she was looking for might be here somewhere.

"Oh right, I'm-"

"Gorgeous?" she ventured before he could finish his sentenced, the smirk from a moment ago spreading across her face once more, as she noted the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Actually, my names Ianto"

"And he's spoken for! Now I'm sorry missy, but we're going to have to close up shop for a while, we're err...out of maps." A man wearing a massive military coat strode confidently through the door; his voice rang with an American accent not dissimilar to the girls. Tor's breath caught in her throat. Neither man seemed to notice.

Ianto rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop himself from smiling; Jack really wasn't a good liar. They were actually off Weevil hunting.

Then Jack realised she was staring at him in a way no one had ever stared at him, but for the life of him he couldn't read her expression. He'd guess she was around 17, give or take a year, wearing rather unusual beige coat and grey jeans. Her thick dark hair framed a pretty face and gorgeous blue eyes. Blue eyes, which were disconcertingly familiar. Jack shook himself mentally, _no way _he thought, c_ompletely impossible_.

"...then left, and its right next to the book shop" Ianto sighed, completing his usual set of directions to the nearest (real) tourist information office. Jack and the girl, Tor he remembered, glanced at him with equally distant puzzled expressions on their faces. Ianto had the feeling that neither of them would be any the wiser as to the location of the tourist office.

Jack recovered first, "Ok you got that missy?-"

"-Tor" she interrupted.

"Well then you better get going, Cardiff's a big city for a little kid like you to explore."

Tor watched as he moved towards the other man, entwining their fingers and pulling him out the open door. They both turned round there in the doorway, the older man gesturing expectantly for her to leave. She did, as much as she didn't want to, Tor put one for foot surely in front of the other and left with a dejected feeling sinking in her stomach. She hadn't been able to do it, to say the one thing that could have changed his life, and hers, forever. _Maybe this is it, what failure feels like, and I'm all alone._

Watching the men walk away, Tor sank to the ground, her back pressed against the wall. Hot tears fell thick and fast from her glistening eyes. He hadn't recognised her. She hadn't expected him to. But there had been something there; a shadow had passed behind his eyes when they had met hers.

* * *

Ianto glanced cautiously over at the older man. He had been vacant since they'd left this morning, and now as they made their way back to the hub, he was unusually quiet. After catching the weevil they had phoned Gwen to let her know everything was fine, and she could go home to spend some quality time with Rhys. Ianto had asked Jack if this meant they could spend some "quality time" 

together as well, with a wicked grin playing across his face. The best Jack managed was a forced, half-smile, and even this had faulted. Finally Ianto couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack, please tell me what's wrong with you, the whole moody, distant thing really doesn't suit you,"

"It's nothing Yan, it's just, well it's been a long week I suppose, "

Jack, Ianto and Gwen had spent the previous day periodically breaking down as it hit each of them in turn that a month really had passed since Owen and Tosh's death.

"No Jack, this isn't about that... about them. It's something else."

The older man made the mistake of glancing across at the man he loved. He saw the heartfelt concern in his eyes, but how could he begin to explain something he could barely comprehend himself. He must have made a mistake when he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. It had been too long surely, he had given up hope years ago. Jack sighed, but remained silent. Ianto let it drop, for now, as the SUV stopped and the two men climbed out, Jack automatically grabbing Ianto's hand as they walked towards the tourist office entrance, trying to pass on all the love he felt.

A twinge of hurt seared through the older man as Ianto suddenly let go of his hand, but Jack quickly realised there was a reason for this.

"Jack, look there's something on the ground over there. Oh god it's not a body is it?" Ianto exclaimed, as he gestured to the small heap at the base of the wall fifty metres ahead of them, which he was pretty sure was, a body.

As the younger man stopped in his tracks to stare, the other dashed forwards his hand moving to his holster but not drawing his gun quite yet, this person, if it was a person didn't seem like much of threat, but you could never be sure. Panting slightly Ianto caught up with him as a pair of fiercly, passionate blue eyes he had seen earlier that day, looked up from the ground to meet another almost identical pair. And in that moment Ianto realised the inexplicable might just be true.

"Victoria?" Jack whispered a silent tear streamed down his cheeks.

"It's me dad, I found you."


	2. A Blast from the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. Apart from Tor, she sprung from my imagination.**

**Author Note: Sorry it took forever to update but i have been unbelievable busy. Thankyou for all the story alerts, please review even if you don't like it, i would just really appreciate opinions.**

"You're...oh...well...I should probably go then?" Ianto mumbled, barely able to string together a coherent sentence.

"No. Yan. Please stay," Jack said glancing away from Victoria to gaze helplessly at the other man, "I need you."

Countless emotions played in Ianto's mind: hurt, disbelief, anger, confusion. But when Jack said those three words _I need you, _a rush of love and compassion ran through him. _He didn't tell me about her, but, I haven't exactly filled him in on my past and my family situation, _Ianto thought. R_ight now he needs someone to help him deal with this, we can sort out our problems later, _Ianto said to himself decisively. He knew that this must be completely unexpected, he could see the older man shaking as he offered his hand to raise the young girl from the ground.

"I'll make coffee," the Welshman said almost automatically, and despite everything Jack couldn't help but smile, it was moments like this when he loved Ianto the most, he knew that the younger man would be there for him at times like this, when he needed him most. The three of them entered the hub together, an awkward silence hanging over them; this wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence- even for torchwood. Out of the corner of his eye Ianto saw Jack gently place his hand on the girls back to direct her through the cog door, and suddenly a new question replaced the one of why Jack hadn't told him about her. Where was she from? Somehow she didn't fit now; in this time. Like Jack there was something that made her stand out.

* * *

"I'm sorry ...Dad... I shouldn't have just burst into your life like this. I don't know, I should probably have written you a letter, or called, but I didn't know how." Tor said quickly as Ianto handed her and Jack a coffee and joined them grouped at the end of the conference table.

"You don't have to apologise, Victoria," Jack mumbled, "and you don't have to call me Dad, not if you don't want to, call me Jack."

"Jack? But that's not what mum said you're called," Tor was puzzled, and so was Ianto.

"Yes but, I'm Jack now." He paused to think for a moment then continued, "Victoria how did you get here? I'd given up hope I thought too many years had passed, that you didn't want to find me... not that I'd blame you, I've not exactly been the best father" Jack added guiltily. As he continued to look at her the shame he felt for abandoning her when she was just a baby mounted.

"It's not your fault you had to leave, it was your job," she smiled, hoping it showed that she honestly didn't blame him.

"Still I should have stayed; I should have been there for you and your mum. Hannah does know you're here doesn't she?" Jack asked suddenly worried.

Tor looked at her lap, and then slowly answered "I'm so sorry Jack, she died," silent tears crept down her cheeks. At the same moment Jack put his arm around his daughter's shoulders, Ianto grabbed his other hand. And for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, the three stayed there taking comfort from each other. Finally the tears in both Tor and Jack's eyes dried and the girl spoke in a hushed tone.

"She'd been ill for years, since I was a little girl, but last year everything got worse. She could barely get out of bed. She died on January 1st 5045, my seventeenth birthday."Tor took a gulp of coffee, which would surely have scorched her mouth but she didn't seem to notice. "I found the necklace, with this picture."

Ianto and Jack lent in to look, as she produced a small crumpled photograph of two proud, smiling parents holding their new born baby girl. Jack as was usual with his photo's, looked almost identical to the way he did now, apart from the rather strange clothing he was wearing, which appeared to be baggy beige trousers, with a similarly beige shirt. The woman next to him, Ianto thought, was even more beautiful than Jack himself. Something that Ianto could never have previously comprehended. She was slim, but not skinny, with a flowing grey dress and fitted cardigan. Her face was perfectly proportioned with large dark eyes rimmed with thick eyelashes. Her hair fell in loose, tousled curls to just below her shoulders, an amazing flaming red that seemed to emit warmth even in the picture. Her slender arms gently encircled the small bundle of fabric whose chubby arm was reaching upwards towards her parents.

Jack turned the photograph over in his hands knowing all too well what was written on the back.

_Dearest Victoria,_

_Happy 18__th__ birthday, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, I'm sure you've grown up to be a wonderful young women, just like your mom. I've already told her to give this to you on the day you turn 18. The necklace is a one-way pre-programmed teleport, which will take you to me wherever I _

_am...if you want to find me that is. If you don't want to use it I'll understand, and I wish you so much look with everything you do._

_Love Always_

_Your Dad xxx_

Ianto gasped, Jack had given her the means to get here. How many other people from Jacks past (and the world's future) would turn up out of the blue?

"Jack how many more of those things did you hand out?"

"Don't worry Ianto that's the only one. They were standard issue for anyone in the time agency, they were supposed to be used in case of emergency, to teleport us home. But I tweaked this one a bit to teleport to me, well this," Jack explained tapping his wrist strap. "That's why I was trapped when my ship broke down, because I'd left the teleport behind."

Ianto's watch bleeped, it was midnight already.

"Jack can I talk to you for a minute?" Ianto gestured towards the door.

* * *

"I'll be right back," Jack smiled to his daughter.

"Erm Jack it's getting late, Tor needs somewhere to stay."

"Yeah I know, Yan do you think she could stay with you? There aren't any spare rooms here, and I won't let her sleep on one of the sofas," Jack sighed wearily, and for a moment the younger man saw the weight of all those years pressing down on him.

"Of course she can," Ianto paused, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine really; it was just a shock having her turn up, I really thought, she hadn't wanted to come. And then Hannah... But I should be asking how you are, I should have told you about Victoria months ago"

Ianto stepped forward wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and lightly pressing his lips to his, before pulling him into a hug, which he hoped he poured all his emotion into.

"I wish you'd told me Jack, we've seen what secrets can do," the young man quickly carried on as images of Lisa flashed through his mind, "but I'll be there for you, you can't get rid of me that easily Captain Harkness." So the two men walked back into the conference room to join Tor, who was sat huddled at the end of the table, her shining dark hair falling around her beautiful face. Jack sighed, she reminded him so much of her mother, but even more so, she reminded him of himself, which terrified Jack more than any of the horrendous monsters that fell through the rift.


End file.
